I Still Love You
by inuyashadapunk
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go through alot together but one day Inuyasha goes to hell with Kikyou,and I hate her,and this story bugs me too cause it turned out this way,in any case R&R Is compleat


Inuyasha Play by: Katelyn McGlone  
  
Inuyasha: *sighs sitting in a tree waiting impationtly for Kagome,the thought of Kagome made him wonder if she loved him the way he loved her,he wondered if he should tell her that he loved her,but then again what if she didn't love him too,he started to think of all the times he tried to hide his soft side by using insults and makeing her mad. he then let out another sigh and continued to wait*  
  
Kagome:*wakes up and looks over at the clock and*I'M LATE! Inuyasha will be soo mad...*climbs out of bed and.quickly gets dressed,and runs downstairs,she then grabs a piece of toast and runs outside to the well*man,hes gonna kill me,he always seems mad when I'm late or oversleep. *she sighs and jumps in and climbed out of the well into the Fuedal Era,she looked around for Inuyasha and then saw him in a tree*  
  
Inuyasha:*he looked over at her and smiled,which he tried to hide and hoped she didn't notice,he jumped from the tree and walked over to Kagome,he had a little light in his eye*Hey   
  
Kagome: Oh hey Inuyasha  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha: so...uh...whats up?  
  
Kagome: You look tired Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not I'm just wondering if I should or shouldn't  
  
Kagome:should or shouldn't what?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh its nothing  
  
Kagome: Ok,if your sure  
  
Inuyasha: *tries to avoid the subject*So,lets go find miroku and sango  
  
Kagome: ok do u know where they are?  
  
Inuyasha: most likely the village  
  
Kagome: way ahead of ya*starts to walk to the village*  
  
Inuyasha:*sighs and followes close behind*  
  
Kagura: *flyies on her giant feather above them,in which she was looking for them,she smirks opeing her fan and created a hypnotic breeze that is a good way to make someone fall asleep*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: *the breeze caught up to them makeing them want to fall asleep,after a good 5 minutes or so they had collasped to the ground sleeping*  
  
Kagura: *smirks lowering herself on her feather next to them,she stepped off and picked them up and set them on her feather,she then got on herself* Naraku will be most pleased with them fianially in his collection  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: *they soon woke up*  
  
Kagura: *rasises her giant feather into the air,then she looked over at them*  
  
Kagome: *screams as she looks over the side of the feather she looked down and realized for the first time she was afarid of heights*  
  
Inuyasha: *notices Kagome is afarid and inches over to her to make her know that he was there to protect her from any attack that may come their way*  
  
Kagome: *looks at Inuyasha knowing he was moveing closer*  
  
Inuyasha: *hopes Kagome wouldn'd get maf as he casuisly hald her in his arms so that she wouldn't be as scared*  
  
Kagome: *she blushed,but she knew he was safe,and he took her mind off of the hieghts*  
  
Kagura: *looks at them*  
  
Kagome: *rested her head against his chest putting all of her trust with Inuyasha,hopeing and knowing he would protect her*  
  
Inuyasha: *smiles knowing what she was thinking*Kagome I WILL protect u,and I want you to know that,I will even protect you with my own life  
  
Kagome: *looks up at him blushing*thats good to know*I love him,does he love me?*  
  
Kagura: *smirks*  
  
Inuyasha: *stands up holding Kagome in his arms*  
  
Kagome: eh?What are you doing?  
  
Inuyasha: *says nothing and jumps*  
  
Kagome:*holds onto him*  
  
Inuyasha:*surprisenly lands on his feet*  
  
Kagome: *heart pounding she gripped tighter onto him even thou they were on the ground*  
  
Inuyasha: *sighs in relief the fact that they made it*Kagome,we made it*smiles looking at her thinking how much he loved her*  
  
Kagome:*fianially relaxes after a good 10 minutes or so*  
  
Inuyasha:*still held her close to him and sat down with her reasting against his chest*  
  
Kagome: *sighs closeing her eyes and with out thinking she kissed his lips,when she opened her eyes she realized she was still kissing him,she pulled away*Oh I'm soo sorry,sorry sorry sorry...  
  
Inuyasha: Relax,its ok really*tries to hide his emotions for her,and everything they have been through is only makeing it harder and harder,even when he gives hints to her*  
  
Kagura: *grunts* How and what possed him to do that?  
  
Kagome:no its not ok*lies*  
  
Inuyasha: Can I see you in the forest where we can be alone?  
  
Kagome: *looks a little worried but trusts him*Sure  
  
Inuyasha:*puts her on his back and runs deep into the forest*  
  
Kagome:*holds onto him*  
  
Inuyasha: *deep in the forest he sat her on a rock and he started to pace back and forth*  
  
Kagome: *looks at him oddly*  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome,this is hard for me to say  
  
Kagome:say what?  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome*continus to pace*  
  
Kagome:*sighs*yes Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome,I uh I love you  
  
Kagome:*blinks,did I hear right?!*  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome,I do*blushes*  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha I love you too,I always have,I just never knew that you felt this way too  
  
Inuyasha:*walks over to Kagome and kissed her on the lips*I have always loved you too,but I never knew that you felt the same*sighs*I should have asked sooner  
  
Kagome:*kisses him wrapping her arms around his waist*I hear ya*smiles resting her head on his shoulder*  
  
Inuyasha:*wow that was easier then I thought*  
  
Kagome:*if hes always felt this way then why hasn't he said anything?but then again neither have I*  
  
Inuyasha:*he picks her up and takes her to one of his favorite places,he sat her down on a rock near the crashing waves of the ocean*  
  
Kagome:how beautiful,the ocean reminds me of the beach,*looks at the setting sun*  
  
Inuyasha:*sits next to her and kisses her cheek*  
  
Kagome:*looks at him*I know what this is one of your favorite places,if it is,I know its one of mine  
  
Inuyasha:Anywhere is my favorite place if your there to compleat the picture  
  
Kagome:*blushes,but doesn't say anything*  
  
Inuyasha:*looks at her for a few moment,smiled then took his gaze to the sea*  
  
Kagome:*sighs*  
  
Inuyasha:*ears perk slightly*  
  
Kagome: what is it Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *quietly*sesshomaru  
  
Kagome: what?  
  
Inuyasha: *loud enoug to hear*Sesshomaru  
  
Kagome: oh....WHAT!  
  
Inuyasha: *his hand was immidantly on the handle of the tetsuiga quicker then light itself*  
  
Kagome: how close is he?  
  
Sesshomaru: *comes up over the clearing and sighs looking at his brother and kagome,who is now behind inuyasha whimpering a bit,he grabs hold of the tokjhinn,but didn't pull it out*Hello little brother*he said with a small smirk*  
  
Inuyasha: Hello Sesshomaru*he said getting into a fighting position*  
  
Sesshomaru: *pulls out the tokjhinn*  
  
Inuyasha: *charges at Sesshomaru tetsuiga in hand*  
  
Sesshomaru: *transforms into his youki form,he drooled poison from his massive jaw*  
  
Inuyasha: *he held his sleeve up to his face to somewhat keep from breathing in the poison*  
  
Sesshomaru: *let out a feirce growl*  
  
Inuyasha: *charged at sesshomaru jabbing the tetsuiga into his front,left paw*  
  
Sesshomaru: *moved his head to where he and Inuyasha made eye contact*  
  
Inuyasha: *pulls the tetsuiga out of his paw now jabbing it into the bottom of Sesshomarus jaw*TAKE THAT SESSHOMARU!  
  
Sesshomaru: *fell over into his human looking form*  
  
Inuyasha: *pulls the tetsuiga out of his jaw and walks over to Kagome*  
  
Kagome: Ewww,Inuyasha could you have deafeated him with less blood?  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at her about to burst out laughing*No Kagome,I couldn't have.  
  
Kagome: Um,did I miss something here,I mean whats so funny?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing,nothing at all  
  
Kagome: If you say so  
  
Sesshomaru: *stands up and walks away unseen*  
  
Kagome: *walks off into the forest*  
  
Inuyasha: *folowes behind*  
  
Kagome: *sighs with a smile as she saw Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Kagome: Its nothing,nothing at all  
  
Inuyasha: Uh right  
  
Kagome: *sits down on a rock bordly*  
  
Jenny: *walks over to Kagome and picks her up,leaping into the air and into the tree,she then held her neko like claws to Kagomes neck*  
  
Kagome: *screams*  
  
Inuyasha: LEAVE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!  
  
Jenny: *smirks*I'm going to kill her.  
  
Inuyasha: IF YOU AS MUCH AS HURT HER IN ANY WAY,YOU WILL DIE!  
  
Jenny: I can't die,I'm an angle you baka,I'm already dead!  
  
Inuyasha: *to himself*great...  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA HELP!  
  
Inuyasha: *smirks*sure thing Kagome*with that he lept into the tree they were in*  
  
Jenny: *trows Inuyasha out of the tree*  
  
???: *walks over to them all*I can kill her.Everybody except for Jenny leave*secretly he hopes Kagome&Inuyasha die,he thinks they are bakas and will only kill out the Fuedal Era*  
  
Jenny: *lept from the tree,Kagome in her arms.she walks over to Inuyasha now digging her claws into Inuyashas neck,legs,and arms causing him to bleed badly*  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at Jenny*you have got to do better then that.  
  
Jenny: really?  
  
Inuyasha: *collasped to the ground weak,and in pain*  
  
Kagome: *some how got free from Jennies grasp,she was now immadently at Inuyashas side*  
  
???: *was secrety powering up that whole time*I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome get out of here,I'l be there in a minute  
  
Kagome: ARE U YOU CRAZY!? I'm not going to leave you here  
  
Inuyasha:KAGOME GO NOW!  
  
Kagome: not without you  
  
Inuyasha: YOU BAKA,GO NOW!  
  
???: *made a quick spreding energy bomb*  
  
Kagome: *helped Inuyasha stand and she then grabbed his hand and stared to sort of run*  
  
Inuyasha: *after a mile or two he stopped running thinking he couldn't run any more because of his wounds and he was still bleeding badly,so he shoved Kagome against a tree,in easier terms,Kagome is between the tree and Inuyasha*  
  
???'s friend:*appeared next to them*You both know that you can out-run this,right?I'm not going to make you but its just a little helpful advice  
  
Kagome: He's right*she used her hands to push against the tree and pushed Inuyasha backwards with the pressure,she grabbed his hand*Even if we don't make it,atleast we tried to.  
  
Inuyasha: *sighs*  
  
Kagome: *grabs his hand tighter*I know we can make it  
  
Inuyasha: No we can't,Kagome.  
  
Kagome:We can atleast try,c'mon*pulls Inuyasha by the hand running as fast as she could*  
  
Inuyasha:*was being dragged by Kagome*  
  
???: *the blast was soon over,and they had just made it,he suddenly appeared beind Inuyasha&Kagome*You both do realize that I tried to kill you two.I didn't seriously care about killing Jenny,I was more concerend about killing you two,I only used Jenny as an excuse to atempt to kill you two.I didn't kill you,but I was close.  
  
Inuyasha: WHY YOU,IF I WASN'T THIS HURT I WOULD KILL YOU!  
  
???: huh?oh thats nice.  
  
Kagome: Shut up  
  
???: I will kill u later*he and his friend dissapear*  
  
Kagome: What a creep!  
  
Inuyasha: Where did that come from?  
  
Kagome: He's just a creep!  
  
Inuyasha: Well ya,but I mean back there,you saved us!  
  
Kagome: I seriously wish I knew.  
  
Inuyasha: You don't know?  
  
Kagome: Nope...  
  
Inuyasha: Ok...*looks at the setting sun*  
  
Kagome: *looks at the sun setting*Oh no! I HAVE EXAMS TOMOROW!I have to go,I'm sorry,goodbye Inuyasha*kisses his cheek and runs to the well,once there she jumps in*  
  
Inuyasha: *sighs,he went to the well and jumped in also,once there he jumps into the air and lands onto Kagome's roof*Kagome?*walks into her room seeing her face in a text book,he looks at it*Kagome,whats all that writting mean?  
  
Kagome: I'm as clueless as you.I haven't studied in SO long,that I forgot.Thats ok,because the time that I could be studieing,I'm spending the time with you.  
  
Inuyasha: Um...*tries to think of a way to help her study*Kagome....somehow I'm going to help you study.  
  
Kagome: *eyes widen slightly*How?  
  
Inuyasha: I can help you with history  
  
Kagome* *looks confused*Ok...  
  
Inuyasha: Yup...I sure can help you with history*puts Kagome on his back and lept outside and ran quickly to the well and jumped in,he was soon in the Fuedal Era*  
  
Kagome: Why are we here?  
  
Inuyasha:Because there is alot of history here  
  
Kagome: Duh*makes an oh yeah I forgot face*  
  
Inuyasha: Yup and all we have to do is find it.  
  
Kagome: *sighs*This is going to be a long night  
  
Inuyasha: Eh?Ah no it won't.  
  
Kagome: I think this test is mostly about the Fuedal Era so thats a good thing.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok then,lets start with actual demons.  
  
Kagome: *bites bottom lip thinking she saw Koga,not seriously paying attention to Inuyasha:oh boy...  
  
Inuyasha: Relax Kagome.  
  
Koga: *walks casually over to Kagome*Hey,its my wo-mon.  
  
Kagome: Hey Koga!  
  
Inuyasha: *a low growl was heard from Inuyasha*  
  
Koga: Kagome,has this dog-crap hurt you in any possible way?  
  
Kagome: Nope I'm fine!  
  
Koga: So,what are you doing?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha is teaching me about the Fuedal Era.  
  
Koga: Oh Kagome such an easy subject,why don't we go for a walk?  
  
Inuyasha: *growls again*wolf-crap she needs to study!  
  
Koga: *wasn't paying attention to Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: WOLF-CRAP,DID YOU EVEN HEAR ONE WORD I JUST SAID?!  
  
Koga: Hmm did you say something?  
  
Kagome: *a sweat drop appears,she walks over to a tree and leans up against it*  
  
Both Koga and Inuyasha: *they word-fight about who should get Kagome*  
  
Kagome:*falls asleep*  
  
~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~  
  
Both Inuyasha and Koga: *are still fighting*  
  
Kagome: *stands up* I think I know enough about the Fuedal Era now that I think about it,so I'm going home to get some sleep,good night to both of you*walks to the well and jumps out walking to her house,she opens the door and jumps on her bed falling asleep*  
  
Both Inuyasha and Koga: *look at the other and looks up*Hmph*with that they both walk off in seprat directions*  
  
~~~~~Next morning~~~~~  
  
Kagome:*decided she wasn't going to go for a little while because she was still tired and wanted to just lay around for a bit*  
  
Inuyasha:*waits for Kagome impatintly and sighs*  
  
~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha:*he gets bored and jumps into the well and walks to Kagomes house and walks into her room from the outside and picks her up and before she had a chance to object comeing back*  
  
Kagome: *merly sighs leaning against him and closes her eyes*  
  
Inuyasha: *smiles happy she didn't fight him to go back to the Fuedal Era*  
  
~~~~Fuedal Era~~~~  
  
Naraku: *was sitting alone in a dark room ploting his plan of becomeing the most powerful demon and the death of Kagome+Inuyasha*hehe this should be perfect.*smirks*They will die,they will die today.  
  
Inuyasha: *sets Kagome down on a log,he growled as his cute little puppy ears perked and he got an unforgettable expression which consisted a glare and nose scrunched up*Naraku............YOU'LL DIE! Kagome get on my back*kneels down before her indacating for her to get onto his back*  
  
Kagome: *nods getting on his back after she grabbed her bow and arrow she left her backpack to travle light because it would only get in the way*  
  
~~~~Narakus Castle~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: *set Kagome down and smirks grabbing the handle of the tetsuiga faster then light itself*  
  
Kagome: *smiles confidantly as she held her bow and arrows at her side prepared to attack at any given moment*  
  
Naraku: *a cool fast pased wind picked up,it felt bone chilling,the sky turned a beautiful yet dark shade of blues and blackes,you would be lucky to see even a dime sized speck of a lighter shade of any other night like color,the thing is,it was morning.a cackle escaped his degrating mouth as he walked up to the clearing,the funny thing is it wasn't narakus baboon pupets,but the real thing*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: *prepared there wepons ready to attack quickly not wanting to risk any injuries,their hair swayed gently in the dying breeze*  
  
Naraku: Your going to be dead shortly,any last words?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh,your the one who'll die,u have any last words?*smirks*  
  
Naraku: thats cold  
  
Inuyasha: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Kagome: *held her bow and arrow in an attack form,she pulled back on the string and held it there waiting for any sing it was ok from Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *looks over at Kagome and smiles nodding showing it was ok to kill him now*  
  
Kagome: *smiles and yells in an angrey sort of toned voice*THIS IS FOR ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT LIVES YOU'VE STOLE!*shoots the purity arrow,it landed in his shoulder*  
  
Naraku: *winces in pain from the pureness,if only it wasn't a purity arrow,if it wasn't then he wouldn't have been in as much pain,but before he could do anything to help himself or to attack them Kagome had notched another arrow*  
  
Kagome: *yelling in the same tone of voice*THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOUR TRICKS AND LIES YOU'VE TOLD ONLY TO RUIEN OTHER LIVES!*shoots the arrow,this time landing in his chest*  
  
Naraku: *tries not to show any sign of pain,but man WAS he in pain*  
  
Kagome: *notched her last arrow,in an even angrier toned voice,but this time had a smug tone to it as well*AND THIS IS FOR YOUR SHARDS!*smirks and shoots the arrow*  
  
Naraku: *the arrow had landed in his gut,if you were to look at him it went through his whole gut its tip was pointing out of the back of his back,he growls as he falls over loosing concisness and then his body couldn't take the pureness of the arrows and then he died soon after,his body disentegrated on the spot,a small breese chilled the already friged air,it blew his ashes away,never to be helped again,he was gone forever*  
  
Kagome: *panted,falling to her knees with a stuck on smile she dropped her bow and puched her fist in a small mud puddle,she laughs and was overjoyed the fact Naraku had been killed*WE DID IT!  
  
Inuyasha: We didn't kill him,...You killed him.  
  
Kagome: *smiles standing up picking the shards that he had that were needed to compleat the jewel as well,she put them all together and it formed a pinkish crystal,she slipped it into his hand as she pulled him towrds her giveing him a congratulating hug as she patted his back*Congratulatons Inuyasha,you did it!  
  
Inuyasha: I didn't do it,*hugs her*we did it.Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: I want you to make a wish on the shikon jewel.  
  
Kagome: what would i wish for,and besides,I helped find it for you,and only you,I just won't make a wish,after all that,and besides you want to become demon so make that wish.  
  
Inuyasha: Even if you don't wish on the shikon jewel I refuse to become demon...I want nothing more then to become human...  
  
Kagome: *hugs him* if thats realy what you want.  
  
Inuyasha: It is.*hands Kagome the jewel*You make the wish.  
  
Kagome: ok*takes the jewel and whishes for Inuyasha to become human*  
  
Inuyasha: *a white light surrounds him,at first foggy then it cleared up,when it went away it showed a black haired no fuzzy ears human Inuyasha*So how do I look?  
  
Kagome: Like a human Inuyasha*huggs Inuyasha human form*  
  
~~~~after the death,after the transformation~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome I need to talk to you*they had been walking in the forest*  
  
Kagome: Ok,whats on your mind?  
  
Inuyasha: I love you  
  
Kagome: I already knew that,but its nice to hear again  
  
Inuyasha: ya i know,but...  
  
Kagome: *uh-oh* but what?  
  
Inuyasha: but i owe kikyo my life and I'v decided to go to Hell with her,I'm so sorry,I atleast want you to know that I love you.  
  
Kagome: *looks as if she was about to burst out crying*I love you,I love you enough to be happy with your decion,*a tear fell down her cheek*  
  
Inuyasha: I'm realy sorry...  
  
Kagome: No don't be,you've wanted this all along and I know you owe Kikyo,so I won't stand in your way,good bye Inuyasha*she ran off into the forest not even going to dare look back and tears couldn't help but fall*  
  
Inuyasha: *knows she was going to the well,but thankfully for his case she was going the wrong way,so he lept up into the trees dashing off to the well,once there he dove into it and then he went up to her room outside window and walked in,he set the tetsuiga and the now powerless shikon jewel,he left a note that he had just written from a piece of paper and a pen on Kagomes desk,it read:Dear Kagome,I apoligize again and I love you,please take these things to rember me by,just know that I'll miss you.Love Inuyasha,he then left the room and headed back to the Fuedal Era,words couldn't express his guilt and sorrow he had felt by just leaving her like that*  
  
Kagome: *finially found her way to the well and she jumped in,she stepped out and ran quickly to her home and she ran up to her room,she opened her door and walked up to her bad,she had saw the jewel,tetsuiga,and the note,she couldn't help but smile even thou she felt as if a part of her heart was ripped off*I'll miss you too,I just hope your happy*she knew he couldn't hear her,but she felt a tiny bit better saying that*  
  
Inuyasha: *he looked for Kikyo and then he found her singing as she picked herbs in a field by a village*Kikyo...  
  
Kikyo: *stops singing and with out looking up she sighed and said*what could you possibly want Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo I know I owe you my life,so here it is,I'v decided to come to Hell with you.  
  
Kikyo: *smiles droping the herbs and rushed over to him*lets go then*opens a portal that leads to the very firey pits of the flamed Hell,she grabbed Inuyashas hand and pulled him in the portal along with her,a smile escaped her lips for the first time in a long time*  
  
Inuyasha: So this is Hell...  
  
The Moral of this story is to hold onto things as long as you can,expecially things that mean ALOT to you,realize people love you,don't go through life holding grudges,unfortanitly like I do,lifes to short,and there are people who care about you even if you don't think there are.  
  
Note from the author:  
  
I enjoyed writting this,it was my first fan fiction,next time I plan to use a story format.Sorry that made a short story seem long,that actually made you read more,sorry.Well in any case I hope you enjoyed my story.Oh and I thought I would tell you that even I hate my ending of my story.Personally I H-A-T-E HATE Kikyo,but I was getting tired of writting this story...it got old to me and I hate the ending and next story I hope to write a better ending.Oh also I am pretty sure you thought the beginning was like blade bla but then I think it got better from there,I had a hard time decideing on a beginning,that always seems to happen to me.Ok I'l shut up now.  
  
~THE END!~  
  
~Extra for you,find out what became of the chareters,Inuyasha and Kagome~  
  
What became of Kagome~Kagome gradutated college after highschool years past,she became a sword fighter,in her eyes that reminded her of Inuyasha,she wanted to remeber Inuyasha,she wanted nothing more then to folow in his foot steps,she figured with the tetsuiga she'd be doing just that,after her years of sword fighting,she became a teacher for sword fighting.The funny thing is,she just couldn't leave the Fuedal Era...It had become her home,she devoted her life there to slay demons.she knew Inuyasha would be happy...after him leaveing her...she couldn't go back to the Fuedal Era intill after she grautided college...now its her home,and she can never leave,ever again.  
  
What became of Inuyasha~Inuyasha now lives in Hell with Kikyo.He can't say he likes it,nor can he say he likes kikyo.He only felt he owed his life to her.He misses Kagome more then words can discribe.But in his heart he knew he didn't belong in Hell,but belonged with Kagome.Inuyasha knew he couldn't leave,but he wanted to now,more then ever.Let's just say he hates Kikyo more now then he ever has in his whole life. 


End file.
